Duct tape is like the force
by ab89us
Summary: Oneshots inpired by quotes. Mostly Jisbon with some bits and pieces of the other characters thrown in here and there. Most of the oneshots are angsty.
1. Hard work

**A few things to mention.**

**1. I do NOT own the Mentalist, it's characters or even the qoutes that are being used in this.**

**2. I know that the possibility of the things mentioned in the oneshot happening is zero to none.**

**3. All mistakes are mine.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Hard work never killed anybody. But why take the chance?

**~ Anonymous**

Virgil Minnelli sat at his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he listened to the bickering that was coming from down the hall.

Patrick Jane had done yet another stupid thing to make some important people pissed and Lisbon was anything but thrilled and was apparently grilling Jane about it. Sadly this was a waste since Jane seemed to let everything go in one ear and out the other.

He got up out of his chair and slowly made his way to the serious crimes unit in which the bickering was coming from.

"I wouldn't have to get after you all the time if you would just listen and not act like a petulant child." He could hear Lisbon huff.

"I don't act like a petulant child." Jane whined. "And even if I do it still gets results."

"Yea results that leads to complaints and paperwork. One of these days you are going to get yourself into some trouble that you can't get yourself out of."

"Meh, I don't think so."

"Of course you don't" Lisbon huffed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jane asked as he straightened up on 'his' couch.

"That you don't think before you act."

"I do so." Jane argued.

"Will you two just shut up?" Agent Kimball Cho asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I agree." Minnelli said as he entered the room.

"Sir?" Lisbon asked turning to face him.

"I could hear you bickering all the way down the hall and I've had enough of it." He sighed.

"What do you mean sir?" Lisbon questioned with a look of concern on her face.

"You both act as if your job is the more important than the other and I'm sick of it. So what I'm going to do is change your jobs for a week."

"What?" Jane asked as his eyes widened.

"You heard me Jane. Starting tomorrow you will be doing Lisbon's job and she will be doing yours. That way you can see whose job is harder." He smirked.

"Well that should be easy; all that he does is sleep on the couch and annoy people." Lisbon scoffed.

"Hey my annoying people get's results anyway I do more than just that." Jane complained.

"Really…" Lisbon started but was cut off by Minnelli.

"Shut it both of you. You heard what I said; now go home and in the morning be prepared to do the other's job." He huffed and then left the room.

Lisbon and Jane looked at each other before simultaneously shrugging. How hard could it be?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Lisbon." Jane smiled and watched as Lisbon and the rest of the team leave before laying back down on 'his' couch to try and get some sleep.

.......

The next week was chaos to say the least.

Jane was so behind in paperwork that even the most junior of teams was ahead of them.

And Lisbon had succeeded in getting herself slapped, shoved, pushed, spit on and reprimanded by several people of power.

By the end of the week all that they wanted to do was get back to their jobs.

"So?" Minnelli asked as he looked at the two people sitting in front of him. "How was your week?"

"Interesting." Jane stated and looked to Lisbon. "How about you my dear?"

Lisbon just glared at him and looked back to Minnelli who in turn smirked.

"Well you are back to your normal jobs as of now and I hope that you learned something." He stated and then let them go back to work.

"So Jane are you done driving people insane?" Lisbon asked.

"Um, nope." He smiled and walked to the elevators. "In fact I'm heading to the newest crime scene now. See you there." He waved.

All that Minnelli could hear from his office was a resounding.

"JANE!!"


	2. Friendship is like peeing on yourself

Okay so this quote is well...Gross. But I like it all the same, go figure.

I do **Not** own the Mentalist, its character's or the quotes that I use. Though if I did that would be great.

All mistakes are mine. Please read and review.

Btw the title of this series of oneshots is actually the beggining of another quote that I'll be using.

* * *

"**Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings."**

**~ Author Unknown.**

He hadn't grown up with many people that he could call friends. In fact most of the people that he had grown up with had thought that he was a freak because of his mental abilities.

By the time that he had reached college he had stopped using his abilities and just acted like everyone else. The result of this was the gain of a few friends and acquaintances. All of which left shortly after he started with his abilities once again.

After college he had started using his skills at carnivals and fairs and was eventually spotted by someone who wished to make a television show out of people like him.

He had tried to explain that he really wasn't anything special and that he only pretended, but this didn't seem to upset the man who only had money signs before his eyes.

So he had been cast onto a show which then branched off to several other television stations who would have him as a guest psychic.

He would go on for an hour or so and tell people what they wanted to know.

It was then that he had met his wife. They had gone out for a while before marrying and were shortly later gifted with the small miracle that was their daughter.

Then after all of his appearances, after all of his words, he messed up.

He made a powerful and twisted man angry, he put himself in the spot light an in this man's way and in the end he had paid the price. His wife and daughters lives were taken that same night.

It wasn't until many years later that he had made any real friends.

He had been asked to become a consultant for different California police stations and eventually he ended up at the CBI.

At first he didn't fit in at all and was looked at as an annoyance rather than an asset. It wasn't until he started to get results that they looked at him differently.

Even now he can't really say that he is friends with Cho, Rigsby or Van Pelt. However he has become close to Lisbon whether she will acknowledge it or not, they are friends. Everyone, even Rigsby, can see it.

She could try and hide it but it was inevitable.

She was the only person that he let see him for who he really is not only who he pretends to be. She is the only one that he will talk about his family with. He's told her more about himself then he has to anyone else aside from his wife.

She listened to him, cared for him and made him happy.

And whether she knew it or not, she's his best friend.


	3. Never take life seriously

I was listening to Nickleback's song "If today was your last day." When writing this and took it to heart for this oneshot. Sadly I know how short life can be.

**Shaun A. Braley**

**July 23, 1986- July 3, 2005**

**(My brother)**

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway."**

**~Author Unknown.**

He was bored; there was no other word for it, just plain bored stupid.

They had been working a case down at the beach and had wrapped it up a few minutes ago but were now waiting for a ride back to the office. And how were they spending the time?

Down on the beach enjoying themselves? Of course not, instead they were all sitting on a rather large rock watching as the tide came in.

He suddenly jumped up and started to make his way down to the water.

"Jane what are you doing?" Lisbon called after him.

"Going in the water." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have to go back to work."

"I never said I was going to swim, just go in the water, you know my feet?" He stated with a smile. "Come on it will be fun."

"I don't think so." Lisbon said with her hands on her hips.

"Anyone else want to join me?" He asked looking to the other three.

"Sure." Cho said taking them all by surprise. "But I'm not getting wet."

"You don't have to; we can collect shells or whatever." Jane shrugged with a grin stretching across his face.

"I'm in." Van Pelt said as she took her shoes of.

"Are you coming Rigsby?" Jane asked.

Rigsby thought for a minute before shrugging.

"Sure." He stated and walked after Van Pelt.

Jane then turned back to Lisbon with a blinding smile.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he extended his hand to her.

"Fine." She sighed as she took his hand and he gently pulled her up.

"Good, now what would you like to do?" He asked keeping her hand in his.

"Just walk." She said as she lightly pulled her hand away and started walking along the shore.

Jane watched her walk away for a minute before he jogged to catch up with her.

/*\./*\./*\./*\

The small group spent most of the time just walking around or collecting shells before Jane got bored and grabbed Lisbon's hand.

"Jane what are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her towards the water.

"Going for a swim." He chuckled.

"What, no Jane you said that we can stay dry." She argued as she tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold on her hand.

"Come on Lisbon; don't take life so seriously, you should have some fun." Jane said as he stopped.

They were now knee high in the cool ocean water.

"Jane you have your whole life to go swimming and you choose now of all times?" She asked as he legs adjusted to the cold touch of water that surrounded her legs.

"I may have my whole life, but how long will that be? For all I know I can die tomorrow or on our way back to the office. The same goes for you, so why not just enjoy every minute that we can?" He reasoned.

She looked over to him contemplating what he had said when her thoughts were interrupted by a wave of water that splashed across her face.

"What the hell Jane?" She spluttered.

Jane just looked at her and laughed.

Lisbon sighed and looked around at her other team mates who were all still engrossed in what they were doing, and then turned back to Jane who was also looking to their teammates.

She scooped up a large handful of water and splattered it across Jane's shirt.

"Hey!" He yelled happily.

The two proceeded to drench each other and didn't even notice when the others looked to them in happiness and walked up to the road to leave them alone.

They were smiling and laughing as they started to make their way back to shore.

They were on their way to the others when Jane grasped her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I had fun." He stated and gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Me too." She smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes and were just leaning into each other when Van Pelt came towards them.

"Our rides here." She said a little sheepishly for walking in on a moment.

"We'll be right there." Lisbon said.

She watched Van Pelt walk away before turning to Jane.

She quickly put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Both were smiling as they pulled apart.

"We should go." Jane said as he placed another kiss on her lips.

She nodded and followed him to the car in which an officer was waiting.


	4. If Barbie is so popular

If anyone has a quote that they wish to see a oneshot for just ask and I will see what I can do.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?"**

**~ Author Unknown.**

Of all the people that I could be stuck with on a Saturday night it had to be Jane.

It isn't that I don't like him, I do really. It's just that he tends to be annoying after a short period of time and he doesn't like to sit still for longer than a few minutes. He's like a young child who just had a few cups of strong coffee.

So there I was stuck in damn SUV and watching as people passed in and out of a party that was taking place a few doors down from where we were parked when Jane jumps up and practically shouts.

"BARBIE!"

"What?" I had asked as I looked over to him with a curious look on my face.

"I was trying to think of what this women reminds me of and it's Barbie. You know popular with young girls, usually made of plastic." He stated.

"I know who Barbie is Jane I'm not stupid." I glared at him.

He just shrugged and looked back at the women that we were supposed to be watching.

"Never said you were, just saying she reminds me of Barbie."

"How?" I asked on a sigh.

"Well she seems to be very popular but none of these people are really her friends. It's like with the doll, if you want her to have friends you have to buy them." He explained.

"So you're saying that they all just like her for her money?" I asked and turn back to watching.

"Exactly, if she didn't have money she wouldn't have this many people over. Well maybe she would but the possibility of that would be slim."

"Yea that's possible. However what I would like to know is why she is having a party of all things right after her husband was killed." I stated with disgust.

"Appearance." He said.

"Huh?"

"My wife and I were pretty, well off. We would have to make appearances from time to time, you know throw a party or go to some function. If we didn't then people would start to get curious and pester us."

"And throwing a party shortly after your spouse it killed won't seem suspicious?"

"To some maybe, to others maybe not. Some people may think it stranger that she changed her life style then they would if she threw a party. They would just take it as a way to celebrate her husband's life."

"But he is dead and they are happy."

Jane had sighed and looked over to me.

"Rigsby?"

"Yea?"

"I don't know everything about people no matter what you and the others may think." He had said.

The rest of the time was spent in silence and was only broken when Lisbon had called telling us to head back.

"So what did you find out?" She had asked.

I had shrugged and walked over to my desk.

"Not much."

"I beg to differ." Jane had said. "She didn't do it, she didn't kill her husband."

"How can you be so sure?" Lisbon asked.

"Because she kept turning her wedding ring as if she were thinking of her husband and remembering that he is no longer there plus she kept leaving the party and coming back with red swollen eyes." He had explained.

"Are you sure we were watching the same party go on?" I asked.

"Yes, you just weren't paying attention." He smirked.

Lisbon had then looked at all of us and told us to call it a night.

But as we were all walking out I looked back at Jane and felt my heart ache a little for him when I noticed him staring at the floor as he methodically turned his wedding band.


	5. California is a fine place to live

Damn this is as long as my English final had to be!! If only I could write essays as fast as I can stories...That would be great.

Okay so the characters are more than likely WAY out of character, but hey it is FANfiction after all. I could make them have purple skin and seven eyes if I wanted...I don't thankfully. ^_^

Please read and review.

* * *

"**California is a fine place to live- if you are an orange."**

**~ Fred Allen**

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk as sweet rolled down her forehead and onto the paperwork that she was supposed to be filling out. It just had to be today that the air conditioning decided to stop working.

She groaned as she ran the back of her hand across her brow and looked over to the clock which told her that she still had a half hour before she could officially leave. Which meant another hour before she could change into her swim suit and head to her complexes pool.

At this moment she wasn't even the slightest bit concerned about how many people were probably already in there or how many kids were more than likely running around having water gun fights and being as loud as they possibly could. All she cared about was how the cool water would feel on her over heated body.

She was just putting stuff away when a small tapping on her door made her look up.

"Come in." She called and was greeted by the face of Grace Van Pelt.

"Hey boss, we are all going to head to the beach and do a kind of picnic supper, do you want to come?" Grace asked nicely.

Teresa thought about it for a moment. Going would mean being stuck with Jane for longer but it also meant getting away from the kids at her complex and the old ladies that always ask her a billion questions about if she is seeing anyone. But it also meant being stuck with beach bums who had no respect for anyone else.

"Jane says that he knows of a place that is always empty." Grace said as if she could read Teresa's mind.

"Fine." She said. "That sounds nice, just let me get my stuff together then I have to go home and change."

"That's okay; we were all going to head to our places get our stuff and then meet up back here."

"Sure that sounds good to me." Teresa said with a smile.

"Okay, oh and by the way, Cho said that he is going to bring someone with him. Jane says he knows how but the rest of us are lost, any clue?"

She had a good idea of who it was but shrugged.

"Could be anybody." She stated.

"Yea, well we'll soon see." Grace said and walked out.

??????

It was close to a half hour later when they all made it back to the office in their swim wear. Teresa and Grace in bikini's and Kimball Cho, Patrick Jane and Wayne Rigsby all in trunks, along with a women that only Teresa and Cho had seen before.

The woman was also sporting a bikini and had long blonde hair, bright green eyes and was about Cho's height.

"Everyone." Cho said as they gathered in the small room. "This is Mary, my wife."

Jane smirked, Rigsby looked at Cho like he was crazy and Grace and Teresa smiled at the women and extended their hands to her.

"It's nice to see you again Mary." Teresa said as Marry hugged her.

"You too Teresa." She said warmly.

"You know her?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes, Mary, Cho and I all went to the same school.

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yes, really, believe it or not Jane you don't know everything about me."

"Oh now my dear I wouldn't want to know everything about you that would be pretty boring don't you think?"

Teresa just shrugged and look to the others.

"So are we going?" She asked.

They all nodded and headed towards their cars.

"I think it would be best if we only took three cars." Mary suggested.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"To save gas." Mary said. "I think that Kimball and I should go together, Grace and Wayne in one car and Teresa and Patrick in another."

"Sounds good to me." Jane said.

There was a lot of grumbling but in the end everyone agreed to Mary's suggestion.

Jane and Teresa were in the lead as Jane was the one who knew where they were heading.

SwimSwimSwimSwimSwimSwim

They all pulled up to a deserted beach shortly after the sun had set.

Jane went to the back of his car and produced a large blanket, some towels and food.

"Okay so we're here lets have some fun." Jane said as he pulled off his t-shirt and headed towards the water.

Teresa looked at him as if transfixed for a moment and then followed suit as she pulled her tee and shorts off to reveal her form fitting green bathing suit.

"I'm not staying up here." She said and followed Jane down to the water.

"You did that on purpose." Cho said as he and Mary walked away down the beach. "You deliberately coupled everyone."

"Oh come now Kimball you can't say that they don't belong together." Mary said.

Cho just sighed and grasped his wife's hand and let her lead him towards some rocks near the edge of the beach.

!!!!!!!!

Rigsby was standing awkwardly beside Van Pelt as he tried to decide on what he wanted to do. He looked over to her and noticed as she looked over to some flowers near the woods.

"Do you want to pick some? We could put them in a damp paper towel until you get home." He suggested.

Van Pelt's face lit up and she smiled at him.

"I would love that." She said.

"Well let's go." He said as he started to walk towards the woods.

She followed closely after him. He really could be sweet.

"Which do you like?" He asked as they reached the multicolored wild flowers.

"I like the pink and red." She stated as she pointed them out.

"Okay." He said as he reached down and grabbed a few of the flowers.

She bent down beside him and helped gather a handful before straightening.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and gently grasped her hand.

"Let's go get a paper towel."

%&^%&^%&^%&^%&^%&^%

Jane dived into the water once he had gotten to a deep spot and came up moments later drenched from head to toe.

"Come on Lisbon." He said as he looked at her and saw that she was still dry from the waist up.

"I will just give me some time." She stated.

"How much time do you need?" He asked as he lay on his back and floated by her.

"As much time as it takes." She huffed as she walked further into the water.

She had just taken another step when the ocean floor dropped and she fell into a wide drop off.

She came up spluttering and heard Jane laughing hysterically.

"Not funny Jane!" She coughed as she cleared the salt water from her eyes.

"I thought it was." He said as he swam over to her.

"You knew that was there didn't you?" She accused.

He just smirked and swam away.

:{:{:{:{:{:{:{:{:{:{:{:

Mary laughed as she looked around at the couples as they spent their time together.

Wayne and Grace had collected more flowers and had a large number in several wet paper towels and were now sitting on the beach talking and laughing.

Patrick and Teresa were both floating on their backs looking up at the stars and talking with the occasional laugh or snicker.

"I'm glad that we all came here." She said as she looked over to her husband.

"Me too." Cho admitted as he watched Jane stand up and push Lisbon under the water. "It's fun watching them be so oblivious."

"Oh I don't think they are as oblivious as you may believe." Mary stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Grace has grasped Wayne's hand a few times and they are sitting pretty close. Patrick and Teresa have been playing around with each other and then swimming so close together that they could be mistaken as one person from the road. And they all seem comfortable with what they are doing."

Cho looked closely at his team mates and realized that his wife was right. They were all closer than they usually were and they did all seem to be comfortable.

"I think you're right." He sighed. "I'm glad for them; they all deserve to be happy."

3333333

Rigsby looked at the flowers that he and Grace had gathered and smiled. He normally didn't like flowers all that much, too girly, but he had enjoyed spending time with her.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked.

"I would but I don't want to interrupt Jane and Lisbon. They seem pretty happy right now." She said and pointed to where their two team mates were floating.

"Yea your right, well how about we go for a walk then?"

"Sure that sounds nice." She agreed and got up.

She reached out her hand to help him up and kept a firm grasp on it as they made their way up to the road and started to walk.

"So, do you think that Jane and Lisbon will get together?" Wayne asked innocently.

"I hope so; they are good for each other." Grace said.

"Me too, so did you know that Cho's married?"

"No but it doesn't surprise me really. He just seems like the married type to me."

Wayne shrugged and looked up at the stars.

"It's nice to see stars; you don't see them much in the city."

"Yea." Grace said as she followed his gaze. "I'm having fun."

"Me too."

They both looked down and caught each other's eye and slowly leaned in.

"I'm glad we came here." Grace whispered on his lips.

He smiled and closed the short distance between them and sealed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"So am I." He said as they pulled apart.

Teresa was looking up at the stars as she and Jane floated so close that their arms were touching.

It was nice to just be relaxed around him rather than being nervous or annoyed. And he seemed to like it too.

"This is nice." She said as she looked up at the big dipper and started to count stars.

"Yea, you know you should go out more often see the night for all its beauty instead of just an excuse to go home and sleep." Jane stated.

"I like sleep."

"We all do, but it is nice to see the stars." He sighed.

"Maybe we should do this together from time to time." She said taking him by surprise.

"Really?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice as he straightened up.

"Yes, really." She said mimicking his movements.

Jane swam the short distance between them so that they were chest to chest.

"I would like that." He whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They broke apart, panting, when the need for air won out.

They smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss but were interrupted by Mary calling them telling them to come back on shore.

"We should probably listen to her." Teresa said as she continued to look at Patrick.

"Yea." He said as he placed another kiss on her lips. "Let me drive you home?" He asked.

"Okay."

Heheheheheheheheh

"So did everyone have fun?" Mary asked as they all met back up.

Everyone nodded and looked at each other to confirm that they were not the only ones that had enjoyed themselves.

"I'm glad." Mary said. "Now Kimball and I were thinking of getting something to eat, would any of you wish to join us?"

Rigsby looked over and Van Pelt and smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll drive Grace home." He said shocking everyone.

Mary smiled at him and shrugged.

"Okay, I hope to see you two sometime soon." She said as she shook both their hands and watched as they headed towards Rigsby's car.

"How about you two?" She asked looking at Jane and Lisbon, who in turn looked at each other.

"I'm getting tired." Lisbon said. "I think I'll head home."

"Well she is my ride so I should probably go with her." Jane said, a grin spreading across his face.

The four of them said goodbye and Jane and Lisbon got into Lisbon's car and drove off.

"See I knew my plan would work." Mary said smugly.

Cho sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and they started to head to their car.


	6. Duct tape is like the force

Once again this is more than likely WAY out of character.

And btw I have tried to make things out of duct tape...It's not all that easy.

* * *

"**Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together."**

**~ Author Unknown.**

Teresa Lisbon groaned as she looked over at her clock and realized that she had been sitting on her bed doing what Jane had told her she couldn't for the past three hours.

Jane had gotten the bright idea to purchase two books on how to make things out of duct tape, along with ten rolls of colored tape. He had taken a book and 5 rolls and given the other half to her.

He challenged her to making things and told her that whoever could make the most would win and whoever won got to make the other do whatever they wished for a whole day.

She had reluctantly agreed and was now about halfway through her first project, a duct tape wallet. She had made it mainly out of black duct tape but was now adding some green to it.

Smiling, she looked at her now complete creation then sighed as the smile slipped from her face. She had made one wallet, but how much had Jane managed to make so far?

Knowing her luck, a lot.

She spent the rest of the day making more things out of duct tape and was just finishing on a purse when there was a knock on her door.

Groaning she got up, stretched and made her way to the door where she looked out the peep hole to see a head of curly blonde hair.

"Yes Jane?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Times up." He said as he lifted a box in front of him. "It's time to see what we both made."

She sighed as she pulled the door open wider and allowed him to enter.

"Fine I just need to get my stuff, it's in my room." She said and headed towards her room.

When she returned she found him sitting on the couch looking around her small living room.

"It's very cozy in here." He stated.

"I like it this way, small, slightly crowded and comfortable."

"Well should we see what each other made?" He asked as he looked at the box that she now held in her hands.

"Might as well." She sighed and sat on the other end of the couch. "You first."

Jane shrugged and took the lid off of his box and first pulled out about a dozen roses of several different colors.

"Your turn, I'll show one thing you show one thing and so on."

"Fine." She said and pulled out her own roses.

He smiled as he looked at her intricately done flowers.

"Impressive, I have to say that I like yours better, mine kind of look like someone ran them over." He smiled sheepishly.

Lisbon chuckled and looked at his roses.

"I like them though." She said making him smile. "What else do you have?"

"Jeez, pushy." He said as he pulled out a set of bracelets. "What?" He asked as he saw her amused look. "They were easy to make."

"They look it." She chuckled.

"Well let's see you do better."

Still laughing she pulled out her wallet and placed it on the table with the rest of the things that they had presented.

"Well that's not fair." He huffed.

"What isn't?" She asked curiously.

"Your actually looks like a wallet, mine…Doesn't." He sighed as he pulled out a lump of material that looked more like a folded napkin then a wallet.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" She accused.

"Believe or not, no, I didn't, I just apparently such at making things out of tape." He groaned. "Anyway do you really think that I would want to be under your control for a day, you probably won't let me do anything fun."

"True, fine let's see I still have more how about you?"

"I have a few things."

She took a last look at his pathetic wallet before pulling out a pair of flip flops.

"I give up." He groaned.

She gave a snort of laughter and crossed her legs under her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He stated and dumped the rest of his box on the table to reveal a few attempts at picture frames and key chains.

"You're really bad at this aren't you?" She laughed and pulled out a book mark, picture frame and purse.

Jane groaned as he took in what she had made.

"Fine what do you want me to do tomorrow?"

"I really haven't put much thought into it yet, so I don't know." She admitted. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Great." He huffed.

"Hey at least you learned something, you don't have any skill when it comes to duct tape."

"Ha-ha."

"Come on, I'm hungry let's get something to eat." She suggested as she stood up.

He agreed and followed her lead as she got her things and headed out the door and down to her car.

"You know what?" She asked as she turned to face him. "I know what I want you to do tomorrow."

"Really, what then?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Just be you, I like you this way." She smiled and got in the car.

He stood there for a minute before smiling and getting in.


	7. Everyone

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just yours is stupid."**

**~ Author Unknown**

If there was one thing that Kimball Cho hated the most in life it had to be stupid people. And sadly his job consisted of working with many people that fit this bill.

His colleagues were smart, his boss was smart, but the criminals that they went after were usually anything but.

In fact it was one of those criminals that had driven him into the small break room to regain control over his anger.

This particular guy knew nothing about the law, or anything else really yet he kept trying to act smarter than he was by saying off the wall things about the justice system.

It was irritating to say the least.

He actually wished that someone would hypnotize him like what happened to Rigsby, at least that way he would get away with driving the idiots face into a table out of frustration.

But even if he went to Jane for hypnotism he would probably end up doing something stupid that Jane wanted done. He didn't much like the idea of being in Jane's control.

So instead he grabbed a cold soda from the fridge and sat down in one of the old kitchen chairs and pulled the tab on his can.

He sat there for a few minutes as he slowly drained his soda, and then stood up.

He had to get this over with and it might as well be now rather than later.

So he went back into the interrogation room, sat down and listened to the man throw out ridiculous accusations, facts and ideas.

In the end he had broken the man and had gotten a confession, but at the cost of his sanity.

"He confessed." He told Lisbon as he walked past her. "I'm going home."

He drove the short distance from the office to his apartment where he was greeted by his wife and their small son.

"Tough day?" Mary asked as he took a sleeping Jason out of her arms.

"Yeah, I just want to sleep." He said as he lay down with his son on his chest.

"Okay, I'll wake you when dinner's done." She said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her sons head and her husband's lips.

He smiled softly as he quickly slipped into a peaceful rest.

It never ceased to amaze him how he could have the worst day of his life and have it seem all better when he saw his family.

It made him realize the important things in life and had also made him understand where Jane's thirst for revenge came from.

He couldn't image losing his wife and child. They are his life, his joy.

He had become friendlier towards Jane after his son was born.

It helped him realize how Jane must be feeling as he spent every day without his family.

It also made him decide that Jane should be the only one on the team to know about Jason, for now at least.

After his son was born he and Mary had, had a long discussion and had decided to make Jane Jason's godfather.

Jane had agreed to it with a sad smile on his face as he had held the small boy in his arms.

He had looked to Cho and Mary with a look of sadness and joy in his eyes and said just two words.

"Thank you."


	8. It's true

If anyone has happy, nice quotes that would fit, please send em this way. ^_^ I currently have 16 of these written, but a lot of the quotes have led to well, angst. I do currently have 30 quotes that I'm working with but more would be nice.

Please read and review

* * *

"**It's true that we don't know what we have until it's gone, but it's also true that we don't know what we are missing until it arrives."**

**~ Author Unknown.**

Grace was sitting on the floor in her kitchen as she looked through pictures of her and her friends when they were in high school.

She missed them so much and wished that she could go back and change the things that went wrong. She wished that she could prevent the things that had happened that ripped their lives apart, but she couldn't no matter how hard she wished or how much she hoped.

She couldn't go back and stop him from getting into that car, couldn't stop him from swerving into the other lane and striking that truck.

She couldn't save his life.

Instead she had to stare at pictures to try and remember what he looked like, sounded like and how he acted.

He was her one love, the boy that she gave her heart to, the father of the baby that she had carried but that hadn't made it through the second month in her womb.

She had lost him, their baby and her happiness.

She had to live everyday remembering what they had and wondering what could have been.

What if's running through her head like an endless chorus.

What if she had told him that she was pregnant? Would he have gotten drunk and then gotten in that car?

What if he had lived? Would they be happy together, been a family? Would he have taken off without looking back?

She would never know.

Placing the old pictures back into their folder she opened the newest album and looked upon the faces of her boss and team mates.

They were the people that were unknowingly helping her heal. They had become a sort of support system for them.

Just going into work and having them be there was all that she needed, familiar faces to help her through the day.

And Jane, though broken he was the one that helped her the most. He made the team smile, happy, angry and annoyed. He was the comic relief when they needed it and the helping hand that made cases more bearable.

And then there was Rigsby.

He loved her and she knew it. He was the person that was making her realize that she could love again.

She wasn't quite ready to move on from her past, but when she was he would be the one that she went to.

Lisbon and Cho were more like older siblings to her, looking out for her even if they didn't make it obvious.

And in a way, she realized, they were all a family.

Something that she had been missing for so long and was now happy to have again.


	9. Food

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Food is an important part of a balanced diet."**

**~Fran Lebowitz**

The line of work that they were in was demanding yet rewarding so it didn't surprise Teresa at all to see many people come into work with a cold or the flu.

However it did surprise her to see Patrick Jane walk in with puffy eyes, a green tinge to his face and a nose red enough to rival a stop light.

He wasn't much for working so it surprised her to know that he would even bother to drag himself into the office in the state that he was currently in.

She got up out of her chair and made her way over to the couch that he had claimed as his and that he now lay on.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly as she crouched down in front of him.

"Whab do youb men?" He asked through a stuffed up nose and head.

"You're sick you should be home."

"Home is lonwy. I rabber be here." He stated and closed his eyes.

"You'll make everyone else sick." She stated.

"They have someone to go home to." He said quietly as he slipped into sleep.

She straightened up and smiled sadly.

She would talk to him later after he woke, for now she had work to do.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:

He woke hours later to find the office devoid of everyone, well except for Lisbon he noticed as he looked toward her office and saw her working at her desk.

Groaning he got up from the couch and slowly shuffled toward her door.

"Why dibn't anyvone wake be?" He asked.

Lisbon looked up and smiled.

"Because you're sick, you need sleep." She stated. "Sit down you look like you're about to fall."

He did as told and plopped down on the couch in the corner.

"You should go home." Lisbon said as she put her papers away and stood up.

"Told you, home is lonwy." He sighed.

"Fine come on then." She said and extended her hand to him.

"Bear?"

"My place, you need sleep and something to eat. You can stay in my spare room."

He yawned and shrugged lightly. It sounded better than going home to nothing but a bloody smiley face.

,,,,,,

As soon as they got to Lisbon's apartment, Jane walked in and fell onto the couch.

He had just closed his eyes to sleep when Lisbon walked over and pulled him into a sitting position.

"No you don't you are eating something first then you can sleep." She said as she went into the kitchen to find some soup.

"By?" He asked groggily.

"How are you supposed to get better if you don't have anything in your system?" She huffed. "I know I have soup around here somewhere, ah there it is." She said as she pulled a can of chicken noodle soup out from the back of her cupboard.

Jane groaned as he lay back against the cushions and watched as she heated the soup and then ladled it into bowls.

"Here you go." Lisbon said as she handed him a small bowl of steaming soup. "Now eat."

They ate in silence for the whole meal, with her occasionally looking over to him to make sure that he was still awake.

It was a good hour later when Jane had finished all of his soup and was lightly snoring with his head laying back on the cushions.

Lisbon smiled as she moved him into a lying position and covered him with a thin blanket.


	10. Depression

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Depression, when it's clinical, is not a metaphor, it runs in families, and it's known to respond to medication and to counseling. However truly you believe there's a sickness to existence that can never be cured, if your depressed you will sooner or later surrender and say 'I just don't want to feel bad anymore.' The shift from depressive realism and tragic realism, from being immobilized by darkness to being sustained by it, thus strangely seems to require believing in the possibility of a cure.**

**~ Jonathan Franzen**

Depression, it isn't an excuse that I use. It isn't even a word that I use often. In fact I have a strong dislike to that word.

I used to use if from time to time, but that was before everything happened and I didn't fully understand the implications that came along with it.

The concerned looks that I would get from elderly people and from my friends was enough to deal with not to mention the appointments with psychologists that prescribe pills that mess with your head.

So eventually I pulled away from people, which led to more meetings. I stopped going to meetings which led to concerned looks from my brothers. And I stopped taking the pills, which just led to suicidal thoughts; I went back on the pills.

And now here I am the lead agent of my own team. I fight crime, put criminals in jail and am part of a broken family that consists of my brothers, an agent that hardly talks, one that eats constantly, one who is quiet and stays mainly to herself and the pain in the ass consultant that seems to live only to anger me and who is just as broken if not more than I am.

We are dysfunctional in almost every aspect, but we are what hold each other together. We are the backbone for when the others are weak. We are the bravery when some are scared. We are the siblings that some of us never had. We are the shoulder to cry on.

And we are the light when the night seems too long.


	11. However long the night

Not sure how I feel about this one.

* * *

"**However long the night, the dawn will break."**

**~ African Proverb**

I fear the night, when the light fades and the world calms, when the laughter of families ring in the air and the smells of various foods tantalize the senses.

When children's squeals of delight fill me ears and my heart shatters just that little bit more with the longing for my own child to be alive and in my arms rather than dead and in the ground.

Night is when the light of day can no longer hold out my demons. The ones that fill my mind and heart, the ones that make my suicidal urges push against my will to live.

It is when I am alone, when all that I can hear is my own screams and the sobbing coming from my wife's family.

It is when all I can think about is the coppery smell of blood as it trickles down my hands and into my clothing as I hold my wife and daughter's lifeless bodies to my chest.

As I welcome the day I can't help but feel that the night has stolen another piece of me and that eventually the dawn will no longer matter and will no longer be able to save me.

The night will take all that is left of my small pathetic life and leave just a shell of who I was, who I want to be and who I will never be.

The night will win, the dawn will lose.


	12. Silence is golden

I figured because the other oneshot I posted today is so short that I would post this as well.

I had gotten bored so I went on google and found out the information about Lisbon. I also live in Maine so I knew about Lisbon Maine but not the other things...Ah the wonders of the internet.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Silence is golden, duct tape is silver."**

**~Author Unknown**

"Hey Lisbon." Jane said as he walked into her office with wide eyes and dilated pupils. "Did you know that there is a Lisbon airport, Lisbon landing, Lisbon treaty, Lisbon cork, Lisbon hotels, Lisbon Maine with a population of approximately 7, 113 people, Lisbon Portugal with a population of over 270,000 people and Lisbon Ohio with a population of approximately 2, 788 people?" He asked all in one breathe as he excitedly bounced on the balls of his heels his hand shaking slightly.

"No I didn't Jane." Lisbon sighed as she rubbed her temples and tried to come up with a way to kill the person who gave Jane caffeine without getting herself into trouble.

'Well there are!" He yelled happily. "I wonder how many places there are called Jane." He wondered and walked away.

"RIGSBY!!" Lisbon yelled out her office door.

Rigsby walked in a few second later with a frightened look on his face.

"Who gave Jane caffeine?" She asked venom dripping from her every word.

"Ah, well, um. No one really it was all him." Rigsby said as he looked from the floor to Lisbon then back.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he was tired but wanted to stay awake so that he could finish the stake out last night, so he drank a lot of tea."

"How much tea?" She asked angrily.

"Probably about, ah, twelve cups or so."

Lisbon groaned and slumped against the back of her chair.

"He doesn't do well to that much caffeine." She stated.

"Yea, I found that out this morning when he ran up to me demanding a piggy back ride."

She had just opened her mouth to respond when Grace Van Pelt walked in.

"I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore." She said as she held out several rolls of silver duct tape. "Anyone want to help?"

Cxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

It was near 6pm when Minnelli walked into the Serious Crimes Unit and stopped short.

The agents were all working at their desks, but there in the middle of the room was Patrick Jane with several layers of tape wrapped around his body and holding him firmly to a wooden chair. He also had a layer or two of tape covering his mouth but leaving his nose free so that he could breathe.

"What's this?" Minnelli asked as he looked over to Lisbon.

"He had way too much caffeine and was driving us insane, so we taped him to a chair." She explained.

He looked from Lisbon to Jane who was now humming something that sounded very much like 'the song that never ends', and shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll talk to him later." He stated and turned on his heel and left the room.


	13. All you need is love

Please read and review.

* * *

"**All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt."**

**~Charles M. Shulz**

Teresa sighed as she lay down on the couch in her living room.

Today had been a bad day. A child had been killed and the killer had ended up being her sister.

The girl, who was just 12, had said that her little sister had been following her around all day and it had made her angry so she had told her to go home. But when the 6 year old continued to follow, the older sister had pushed her and she had fallen down an embankment right into a pit.

The older sister had gone down to see if she was alive and then had left when she thought that the young girl was dead.

But instead of telling her parents or anyone else about her sister, she had just kept the information to herself.

It had taken them all day and all of their will power to finish the case and then it took all that they had left in them to arrest the girl and to try and walk away from the case.

So now Teresa was in her house on her couch and willing the images of that little girl to leave her mind when she heard a knock on the door.

Groaning she got up and made her way through the house to the front door where she saw Jane peering in a window.

She opened the door and turned on her heel to go back to the couch.

Jane closed the door and followed her through the house until they both stopped at the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he opened the plastic bag that he had held in his hand and pulled out a large chocolate bar.

"Not really." She admitted as she took the bar from him and slowly unwrapped it.

Jane just nodded his head as he tore into his own chocolate and leaned back against the couch.

"It surprises me that kids can do something like this." Teresa said as she looked at the floor.

"Most of the time it's an accident." Patrick said as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Even if it is an accident, how can you just leave the person there not knowing if they are alive or not, and not tell anyone?"

"I don't know." Patrick sighed.

Teresa sighed again and leaned her head against Patrick's shoulder as they continued to eat their chocolate in silence.

When the bars were gone they crumbled the wrappers and let them fall to the floor as Patrick pulled Teresa unto his lap and held her to him.

"Promise me something?" Teresa whispered into his chest.

"Anything."

"Promise me that we'll raise our baby to be a good person."

"I promise." He said as he placed his hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.

She smiled up at him and brought his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss before standing.

"Come on, babies still hungry." She smiled slightly.

Patrick chuckled and grasped the hand that she held out.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the temple.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


	14. Sadness

Sorry that it is so short.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Sadness flies away on the wings of time."**

**~Jean de la Fontaine**

It used to be that all I would think about was my family and what it had been like to find that note and to open that door.

But as time goes by I realize that I am less disturbed by those images imprinted on the back of my mind and eye lids as I used to be.

And now that Red John is dead, my desire for revenge has been drawn from my veins like a poison.

I no longer wish to rip him apart or to soil my hands and soul with his blood.

And I no longer have the desire to go to the prison in which I have been saved from by Lisbon. For she is the one who killed Red John, I couldn't so she did.

She has saved me in so many ways.

She is the one who's kept me sane and grounded. The one who's made me realize that I'm not alone and that I can love again.

And now that everything is over and my family is at rest, I am starting to accept these things. I'm starting to accept love and happiness once again and know that when the time comes that she will be there waiting.

I know that there will be love for me a life for me. All that I have to do is to let myself into that world.

One day, maybe someday soon I will.


	15. All alone

Okay since the other oneshot I just posted is so short I figured I would post this as well. I now have to start writing these again since this is the last one that I have written so far.

Does anyone have happy quotes that I could use? Seriously I havent been able to find any good ones for these.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most."**

**~Ronald Anthony**

Grace rocked back and forth in the old rocking chair on her parent's front porch, looking out at the numerous fields that littered their property.

She had a large glass of cold iced tea in one hand and was holding onto the arm of the chair with the other.

She didn't know what to do; she didn't know who to go to for help with setting everything for her mother's funeral.

All that she knew was that she was alone now. Both of her parents were now dead and her brother had been killed in a car accident when she was younger. She had no one now.

Just when she was feeling like her world had completely shattered and that there was no one around for her, she heard the sound of tires on gravel and saw the head lights of a car heading up the drive.

She stood and placed her tea on the porch railing when the car stopped and her co-workers got out.

"Hello Grace." Teresa Lisbon said as she came up the stairs and wrapped the younger agent in a light hug. "I'm sorry about your mom." She said as she let go and stepped back.

Grace smiled weakly at her as she accepted short hugs from Kimball Cho and Patrick Jane before the last member of their team, Wayne Rigsby came up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as he stepped back to stand with the others.

She just shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

"No, I just…" She stuttered and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Teresa said as she went over to stand beside Grace. "We're here for you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Would you like to come in?"

The team followed her inside and spent the rest of the night getting things set up and trying to comfort Grace as much as they could without smothering her.

By the time the sun had risen, Grace was less frantic and had calmed down to the point where she realized that she really isn't alone after all.

She has the team. And she knew that they would do anything for her.

Tough they were mismatched and odd, they were still a family.


	16. Reality

This quote was suggested by Ebony10 and this oneshot is also the last chapter for my story 'Dear Mister Jane' so if it looks familiar that's why.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Reality is for people who lack imagination."**

**~Author Unknown**

Jane took the last clothes pin out of his pocket as he finished clipping two sheets together.

He stood back and looked at the master piece that was their tent, then bent down and looked in at his daughter.

"How does it look in there?" He asked.

Raleigh smiled at him and crawled over.

"Great." She said.

Patrick looked to his daughter and smiled, he was so proud of her and how far she had come. After she had been rendered unable to vocally speak, he had been concerned that she wouldn't be able to communicate properly. However she had dashed his concerns with her quickly picking up sign language.

"Are you coming in?" She asked as she looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled lightly and crawled in after and to make sure that everything was set up right.

They had just crawled out to get something to eat when the apartment door opened and they heard Lisbon sigh.

"Patrick, Raleigh." She called. "Why does my living room look like a bomb hit?"

"Not a bomb Lisbon, more like a tornado." Jane said as he stood up and beamed a smile at her.

"We were bored so we made a tent." Raleigh said. "Will you play with us Teresa?"

"Yea will you play with us?" Jane asked.

Lisbon looked between the two and their puppy dog faces before groaning in submission.

"Alright, but first we're eating." She said as she held out the paper bags that she had in her hands.

Raleigh jumped up excitedly and grabbed the bags before running off to the kitchen.

"How is it that I leave for five minutes to get supper and you destroy my living room?" Lisbon asked as she turned to Jane.

"We're fast." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Apparently." She stated as they broke apart.

"Are we going to eat?" Raleigh asked impatiently as she walked back in the room.

(*)(*)(*)

After supper was eaten the trio made their way over to the tent and crawled in.

"Okay, dad you can be the king and Teresa you can be the queen." Raleigh said as she handed them blankets to tie around their shoulders.

"What about you?" Teresa asked.

"I'll be the princess." Raleigh smiled.

The three of them played as kings, queens, princesses and animals for the rest of the night before they got too tired to do much of anything.

"I think it's time that you go to bed." Patrick said as he looked at his daughter.

"Can we sleep in here?" She asked as she looked between the adults.

"I'm too tired to clean this up right now." Teresa said. "I don't care if we sleep in here."

Raleigh beamed and looked to her father who quickly agreed.

"I'll be right back." He said and went to get some pillows.

When he returned he felt his heart melt at what he saw.

There in the middle of the tent were Raleigh and Lisbon curled up together and fast asleep.

He quickly grabbed a camera and snapped a picture before crawling over to them and wrapping them in his arms.

Sleep soon over took him, but before it did he couldn't help but think that he finally had a family again.


	17. Love is like war

Sorry for the delay in updating. I need to write more of these. I do have another almost done so that's great. The quote for this one doesn't fit all that well but whatever.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Love is like war; easy to start but hard to end"**

**~Anonymous**

**The true desires of a broken man**

Humanity…Humanity is one thing that Patrick Jane would never completely understand no matter how much he tried to.

He just couldn't understand why people did to others what they did. He couldn't understand how someone could walk by a homeless person without looking twice at them, how people could hurt children, how people could kill.

The only thing that he truly understood was how people gravitated towards others like them. Sad people would find other sad people; whole people would find whole people. And people like him, broken, would gravitate towards others like him.

However he felt empty, alone, until he met her.

Teresa Lisbon is in her own way just as broken as he is.

She had lost her parents, one to a drunk driver and the other to suicide.

However, unlike him, her loss had made her stronger where his had only made him angry.

She had become an officer of the law; he had become a shell of who he used to be.

She put criminals away; he had become obsessed with one and had a set frame of mind to become one himself.

She believes in love after loss; he believes that once love is lost it can never be returned.

And in the end all that he really wants is someone who understands him for who he is and for what happened to him. He wants to look at someone and only see them, not the pity that they have for him.

Maybe as time goes by he will let himself feel love again, but for now all that he needs is to be understood.

He has that with her and knows that she will be there for him like he will for her.


	18. How many roads

Okay I'm not to sure how this came out. You be the judge.

I do NOT own the Mentalist or it's characters...In case you were wondering.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**How many roads must a man walk down before he admits he's lost?**

**~Author unknown**

"Jane let's head back to the car already." Lisbon sighed as she walked behind him.

"Not yet Lisbon, be patient, I'm sure that we took the road up here."

"No we didn't Jane we took the road back there and turned onto this road and got stuck in a ton of mud." Lisbon groaned.

Jane shrugged and walked away as if he hadn't heard her. He turned to look down the road to his right and sighed.

"Well that's not right." He mumbled.

He turned around when he heard an exasperated growl and raised his eyebrows when he noticed Lisbon standing there glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you that the road we took is back there." She groaned as she pointed behind her.

"No I remember going further than that. The road must be up here somewhere." He stated.

"Damn it Jane, I know what I'm talking about."

"So do I Lisbon." He argued back.

"Really, then why is it that you have us going in the wrong direction?" She demanded.

"I don't the road is up here!" He shot back.

"If you say so."

"Fine if you're so sure then why don't you go back that way and I'll go this way!" He fumed.

"What, Jane be sensible!" Lisbon growled. "We are in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere and you want to split and take different ways?"

"What are you afraid?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"What, of course not!" She stated unconvincingly.

Jane just gave her a look of amusement and shrugged.

"Fine, then you won't mind splitting for a little bit." He smiled. "You go this way for a few minutes and I'll go that way. If you see something familiar, like a house or anything that we passed you call me and I'll meet up with you. The same goes for me."

"Call you with what Einstein? The phones don't have service out here."

"Just yell we both know you're good at that." He ground out.

"Oh yeah that's really going to work." She snapped back sarcastically. "These woods are almost as thick and dense as your brain!"

"Fine then, we stick together. Now I say we go this way." He said and pointed in the direction that they had been heading in.

"No Jane we need to go that way." Lisbon spat out as she once again pointed behind them.

The two stood glaring at each other before Lisbon sighed.

"Fine then, we will go your way for a while and if we don't see anything familiar then we head back in the direction that I said, okay?"

"Fine with me." Jane agreed and started walking away.

**LOSTINTHEWOODS**

The sun was setting before they stopped walking and looked around.

"Well that looks familiar." Jane said as he pointed to a clump of trees that stood out from the rest.

"Shit, Jane. We've already past that clump of trees. We're going in circles." Lisbon groaned as she sank to the ground exhausted.

"Well, that's not good." Jane sighed as he joined her on the ground.

"Really you don't say?" Lisbon huffed "Now do you believe me when I say that we took the other road?"

"Yes I believe you." Jane answered. "Now where do we go?"

"What do you mean? We just go back the way we came?"

"Um…No we don't, we took another road off of the one that I suggested we go on."

Lisbon swallowed thickly as she realized that he was right.

"Ah, okay so we back track." She shrugged as she tried to sound braver then what she felt.

Jane shrugged as well and stood up.

"Okay we do that." He agreed as he helped her up.

"Jane." Lisbon said as they ended up on a totally different road. "I think we're lost."

"Yep." He groaned as he took his phone out of his pocket and checked for a signal. "Still nothing."

"Fine, let's find some place to rest and we can keep looking for the car in the morning." Lisbon said as she sat under a tree that had several low slung branches.

"You seriously want to sleep out here?" Jane asked as he nervously looked around as if something was going to pop out at him.

"Yes, why are you scared?" Lisbon taunted.

"No of course not, don't be silly."Jane answered as he continued to look around. "I just rather be inside."

"Well we would be if we didn't get stuck in the mud and then lost in the woods." Lisbon pointed out.

Jane sent her a glare and then sat on the mossy ground.

The two sat in silence as they watched the sun set above the trees and the shadows grow around them.

"You think their looking for us?" Jane asked.

"Probably not, they are more than likely still waiting for us to show up. They won't worry until the afternoon tomorrow. Even then they won't know where to look; we were supposed to stay on the main road." She sighed.

"And we would have if construction wasn't going on."

They both sighed in unison and decided to just drop the matter.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep." Lisbon said as she lay down on the moss and tried to get comfortable.

"Okay." Jane said as he watched her close her eyes.

**TRUTHORDARE**

About an hour Lisbon woke to find that Jane was still awake and alert.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She asked as she yawned and stretched.

"Sometimes." He shrugged.

"Well you should try and get some sleep now."

"Nah, I won't be able to sleep."

"Fine, then what do you want to do?" Lisbon asked, not liking the fact of doing nothing.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Seriously?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, truth or dare?"

"Fine, truth I guess." She sighed.

"Hmm…" He thought. "Okay then, why did you become a cop?"

"I want to be able to put criminals away so that they can't hurt anyone else." She shrugged. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He stated.

"Huh…Um…" She thought as she looked around them. "Okay I dare you to sing the ABC'S backwards."

"Ah come on Lisbon that's the best you can think of?" Jane chuckled.

"Jane, in case you haven't realized, we are in the middle of nowhere."

"ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHFEDCBA." He rattled off quickly.

"Do you practice that?" Lisbon asked laughing.

"I used to." He admitted and chuckled. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, why do you let me get away with so much?" He asked.

"I don't." She shrugged.

"Liar."

"Fine, I let you get away with it because you get results that we wouldn't get otherwise."

"Ah, so I am useful to the team." He smiled.

"Of course you are, why would you think differently?" She asked curiously.

"Well I get into a lot of trouble and you throw stuff at me all the time." He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean that you're not valuable. In fact my day isn't complete if I haven't yelled at you or thrown something at you." She admitted. "It's kind of a routine that we have."

"You're weird." He laughed.

"I never was until I met you."

"Ouch!"

"Don't worry it's one of the things that I love about you." She shrugged.

"You love me?" He asked surprised.

"In a platonic, friendship way yea."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you're my best friend."

He gave her a brilliant smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Even though I drive you insane?"

"Especially since you drive me insane, all of my other friends are just like me. It's nice to have someone that is different. You make my life…Fun."

"Glad to hear it."

"Good, now go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

**LET'SGOHOME**

It took them three hours to find the car and another hour to get it unstuck.

But eventually it was done and they were on their way to meet with the others.

"So you don't think that they missed us at all?" Jane asked from the passenger side.

"No, they probably didn't even know that we were lost." Lisbon shrugged.

"It was nice though." He sighed and looked out the window.

"What fighting all afternoon was nice?" She joked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking Lisbon, how did you know?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Jane."


	19. Cheer

I set this up kind of differently. Hopefully it came out okay.

Please read and review.

"**The best way to cheer yourself up is to try to cheer somebody else up."**

**~Mark Twain**

Teresa Lisbon sighed as she sat at her kitchen table and watched as the rain splattered on the windows and drenched the world outside.

She hated rainy days; they always reminded her of when her mother died.

It had been raining, the roads were slick but her mother wanted to get a surprise…It had been Teresa's birthday.

* * *

Patrick Jane stood on his front porch as he watched the rain come down in sheets and bounce off the roof of his car.

He hated rainy days; they always reminded him of his wife and daughter.

They would go outside whenever it rained and would dance and laugh together until they were drenched through and shivery.

* * *

Grace Van Pelt stared at the ceiling in her bedroom as she listened to the rain pound down like a million tiny hammers.

She hated rainy days; they always reminded her of her grandmother. They had been really close.

Her grandma was ill and didn't have much time left. She had asked Grace to stay with her and watch the rain.

Her hand had gone lax and there was no more life left in her body by the time the last drop fell.

* * *

Kimball Cho looked up at the sky as he jogged through the down pour that surrounded him.

He hated rainy days; they always reminded him of the day that he was sent to juvenile hall.

His step father at the time had been a real jerk, so he had rebelled.

He had gotten mixed with the wrong crowd and ended up stealing. He got caught and locked up for 6 months.

When he got back, his step father was gone.

* * *

Wayne Rigsby looked out the windshield as the wipers beat the water off in torrents.

He hated rainy days; they always reminded him of the days that he was stuck inside as a kid. It wasn't that bad at home, but he had always been picked on by his peers for his size and personality.

It wasn't until he had arrested one of his former tormentors that he had gotten any revenge.

* * *

Teresa walked away from the window and picked up the phone to dial the familiar numbers of her blonde hair, blue eyed, annoying consultant.

She knew what these days did to him, and figured that it would be better to suffer with someone then to be alone.

* * *

Patrick went inside as the phone rang.

He smiled slightly as he saw who it was and picked up.

He agreed to meet Teresa at her house; they would watch funny movies and pop popcorn.

It was a sort of routine that they had established.

* * *

Grace rolled out of bed as she heard the phone ring in the other room.

She was surprised to see that it was her boss calling but soon agreed to meet her and Jane in a few minutes.

* * *

Cho had just gotten in the house when his phone beeped signaling that he had a text message.

He read it and texted Lisbon back saying that he would be there in a few minutes.

* * *

Rigsby picked up his phone as he pulled off the highway.

He agreed to meet the others.

* * *

They all sat around the T.V. with a large bowl of popcorn rotating between them all.

Laughter could be heard in the other apartments as 5 tormented let loose and just allowed themselves to enjoy the company in which they were given.


	20. Happiness

Gosh only 13 more on my list. That will bring me to the grand total of 33 oneshots in one series...However if anyone has more quotes that they feel fit Lisbon/Jane , Van Pelt/Rigsby or even Cho and OC, then feel free to send them my way...If you want.

Okay I don't know where the 3 names that I picked for this came from. They just popped into my head.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Happiness is good health and a bad memory."**

**~Author Unknown**

Carys Weatherly was taking a walk when she spotted her neighbor Patrick Jane sitting on the ground under a tree.

"Well hello dear." The elderly women said as she walked over to him.

Patrick looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hello Mrs. Weatherly, how are you?" Patrick asked as he started to stand.

"Oh, no dear, sit I'll join you down there." Carys said as she sat beside him. "Now to answer your question, I'm doing just fine; you however look like you have a full mind."

"I've just been thinking about my family." Patrick said.

"Oh I see." Carys said as she nodded sadly. "What has you thinking of them today of all days?"

"I saw a young girl out with her mother today." He explained. "She had long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes."

"She looked like Freya." Carys stated.

"Yes she did."

The two sat in silence as they watched a bird perch on a nearby tree and listened to the wind blow through the branches.

"I just want to be happy again." Patrick sighed sadly.

"Ah now dear, are we ever truly happy?" Carys asked as she looked at him.

Patrick gave her a curious look.

"When Ben was alive we were happy most of the time, but not all the time. I don't really think that we can be completely happy, I don't think it's possible."

"Claire and I were happy." Patrick stated.

"Yes, you may have been but you can't honestly say that you never fought. I heard you a few times." Carys said. "And just because she was taken away that doesn't mean that you can't love again." She reasoned.

"Then what is happiness?" Patrick asked.

"Well, happiness is different for everyone. For me, I'm happy because I'm healthy. And even though the man that I loved is dead, I'm still happy. For others, some say that they are happy because of poor memory or because they are ill. The ones who have poor memory say that they are happy because they can't remember the bad times. And the ones that are ill are happy because their lives, that may not have been that great, will be over and they can see their loved ones."

"I'm not happy." Patrick sighed.

"Never?" Carys asked with raised eyebrows. "I know that team makes you happy, especially that Teresa girl."

"They do make me happy, but only during the day. When they leave I'm filled with the emptiness that I've had since Claire and Freya were killed."

"Maybe so, but you still have the memories of things that you have done with the team to keep you occupied at night. How about, instead of thinking of Red John each and every night, think about Teresa and the others." Carys suggested.

"I don't know Carys, I just done know if that will be enough."

"The only person that is keeping you from being happy is you. Yes Red John took your family away, but you have more than just Claire and Freya for family. You have your parents, siblings, the team and me. We are all here for you Patrick, we are all holding out for you to be happy again." Carys said. "You just need to let us in."

Patrick continued to stare out at the pond as Carys stood up and walked over to him.

"Don't let anyone keep you from happiness." She said softly. "Not ever yourself."

She patted him gently on the shoulder and walked away leaving him alone with his mind, which was now whirling.

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

He was the one that was keeping him from happiness. Red John may have taken it away once, but that didn't mean that he couldn't move on, he couldn't be happy again.

He sighed and turned around to head home.


	21. When you're in love

Okay I know that this idea has probably been done a billion times, but here it is anyway.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**When you're a teenager and you're in love, it's obvious to everyone but you and the person you're in love with."**

**~John Scalzi**

Grace Van Pelt was going over some paper work and Cho was reading when Rigsby came into the room in a huff.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"I put money down on last month." Rigsby sighed as he sat down. "And obviously that didn't go down too well."

Grace gave him a curious look and turned to Cho as she heard him give a small chuckle.

"Man, you can't have seriously thought that they would have gotten together last month. They still need some time." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

"How long?" Rigsby asked ignoring Grace. "They've been working together for years now and they still haven't done anything."

"Wait, are you betting on when Jane and Lisbon will get together?" Grace asked appalled.

"Oh, um, well…Yea." Rigsby said sheepishly. "Kind of."

"You can't be serious!" She scolded.

"It's fine Van Pelt." Cho said as he turned a page. "Everyone is doing it."

"That doesn't make it better." She said crossing her arms.

"True, but it makes it less likely that we'll get into any trouble." Cho said. "Even Minnelli is in it. Actually he's that one that started the pool."

"It still shouldn't be anyone's business other than those two." She said pointing to Lisbon's office where she had just called Jane in.

Cho just shrugged and turned back to his book while Rigsby continued to look sheepish.

"Awe come on grace. It's just for fun." He said.

Grace just huffed and looked away.

     

"What do you think their talking about out there?" Teresa Lisbon asked as she leaned up against Patrick Jane's chest with his arms around her.

"Us." He stated simply.

"Ah that stupid bet huh?" She sighed as she burrowed further into his chest.

"Yep, the one that nobody is going to win." He chuckled as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.


	22. Home

I wasnt going to post another one today. But I went to the beach yesterday and I'm still happy...I'm easily entertained. Plus I'm on a slight sugar high. I got fizz candy, truffles, Raspberry Truffle ice cream, and nik l' nips yesterday and just finished my candy. So yea, I'm happy.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Home is not where you live but where they understand you."**

**~Christian Morgenstern**

Kimball Cho looked around the bull pen at the people who had become his family. It wasn't as if he didn't have a family, it was just that these few people had become closer to him then his real family ever had.

His mother was a decent person who cared deeply for him and his sister, but she made a lot of bad choices that had led them into a life that none of them wanted.

Then she had met Chad and everything changed.

Chad was a drill sergeant…Literally. And had repressed Cho so much that he had rebelled and landed himself in juvenile hall… That's not a pleasant place.

After he had gotten out, Chad was gone and Bill had taken his place.

Bill the man who drank his pay check had become his new father.

Needless to say, Cho's childhood hadn't been the most pleasant. However it had eventually led him to become a cop. And it had led him to Teresa Lisbon who had become his one and only friend until he had met Van Pelt, Rigsby and even Jane.

They were all from very different backgrounds, Van Pelt that couches daughter and star cheerleader, Lisbon the girl who had to become a women before the time was right, Rigsby whose father expected more than he could realistically do, and Jane the man who had lost his family at the hands of a killer, and then him, Cho, the man who had scars on his back from broken beer bottles and burning cigarettes.

They were all so very different, yet that is what had brought them together, what had brought them into his life.

And even though they all had their own issues and more than half of them were broken in more ways than one, they made up a family, his family.


	23. Smile

Okay now that this is posted that leaves me with just 10 more quotes to write for. So if anyone has any quotes they wish to see, please send them.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I wouldnt have to worry about applying for financial aid for next years school tuition, now would I?

* * *

"**Some people wear their smile like a disguise. Those people, who smile a lot, watch their eyes. I know 'cause I'm like that a lot. You think everything's okay, and it is- 'til it's not.**

**~ Ani Difranco**

Fake, simulated, phony, bogus, and imitation.

Those were all the words that Patrick Jane would use to describe the smile that he plastered on his face each and every day. The smile that he used to make everyone believe that he was okay, make them only see what he wanted them to see, not what he was really like, how he was really feeling inside.

If he could plaster the smile on, no one asked questions. And that was the way that he liked it.

This is what he did everyday for two years after his wife and daughter's deaths, so why was it that one person changed this? Why was it that one ignorant suspect could make his defenses crumble, make his tower of false emotions fall?

This suspect had argued with Jane who had ended up unintentionally convincing someone to kill one of their friends. And in the end the suspect had broken through Jane's walls and ripped his heart to pieces.

He had mentioned one thing that made everything that he had surrounding him dissolve into despair and anguish.

The suspect had called him a murderer.

So here Jane was, standing on the roof as he looked down at the rushing traffic. Thinking about how true the suspect's words were.

He was a murderer.

Looking down one more time, he went to take a step when the door burst open behind him spewing out Lisbon.

"JANE!" She yelled as she ran to him and grasped him around the shoulders. "What the hell are you thinking?" She nearly sobbed as she pulled him away from the edge and to the middle of the roof where they both fell to the ground.

"He's right." Jane panted. "He's right Lisbon."

"Who's right and about what?" She asked.

"The suspect, he's right." Jane said as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"No, he isn't, you're not a murderer, you hear me? You are not a murderer Patrick."

"No Teresa I am. I killed my family; I practically gave them to Red John and their dead! I killed them, don't you see that?" He sobbed. "If I hadn't have said anything then they would be alive."

Teresa wiped at her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shaking torso.

"You didn't kill them Patrick. It isn't your fault, no matter what you think. And killing yourself isn't going to make anything better."

"I would be able to see them again." He said on a gasp. "I would be able to hold my little girl again. God, I loved her so much and she's gone. She's gone."

"It was their time Patrick, it was their time. And when it's your time you'll see them again." Teresa promised as she gently ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"Why can't my time be now?" He asked quietly.

"Because you still have a job to do, you still have to find the man who caused you this pain. And you have to live; they would want you to live."

"I'll never find him; he'll make sure of that. But you are right; they wouldn't want me to die. I want me to die. I just want this pain to stop; I just want to see my family again." He sobbed.

"It will stop Patrick; you have to believe me on this one. When my mom died I thought that the pain would never leave, but it does. Not completely, but it fades and goes from being a sharp pain to a dull throb." Teresa explained.

"How did you get through it?"

"I kept telling myself that she is in a better place and that she is happy. And the pain started to fade. I still think about her a lot but it's easier to do that now. It doesn't hurt as much."

Jane took a few deep breathes before turning to face her.

"I just want the pain to go away." He whispered.

"It will." She promised as she placed her forehead against his. "You just need to give it some time."

He sighed as he closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her arms around him.

After a few minutes, they got up and slowly started to walk back inside.

"Patrick." Lisbon said as she gently touched his shoulder. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you Teresa." He said with a small smile.

Lisbon smiled back at him and gently pulled him into a hug.

She pulled away and went inside, and turned around to face him.

"Come on."

"Impatient huh?" He teased as he plastered his smile back on and followed her inside.


	24. The walls we build

Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldnt be writing fanfiction.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy."**

**~Jim Rohn**

He had walls that he had been building around himself since he was a young kid.

They were walls that were set in place to help keep him from getting hurt by the emotions that coursed through his body as he was struck by a fist or a beer bottle.

As he listened to his father yell at him and his mother telling them that they were not worth anything and that they didn't deserve to be alive.

His walls went from being made of rock to steel when his father had killed his mother.

He had called the police and had gotten his father arrested, but then had been sent to foster homes that were just as bad if not worse than the home that he had just left. So he had rebelled and gotten himself into trouble.

Juvenile hall was the only place that he truly felt safe, a place that he could just be himself.

It wasn't until he had joined the CBI that he felt this safety and wholeness again, and where he met people who were just like he was, slightly broken and inverted within themselves.

And it was here that he realized that his walls were keeping out not only the pain, but the happiness that he could have.

He had slowly started to take his walls down and had started to feel the happiness and love that his friends emanated.

It was a good feeling to know that he was cared for and to feel himself caring for them.

They may drive him insane from time to time, but without them, he wasn't sure where he would be.


	25. When we were happy

**Multiple character deaths!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have and more than likely never will. :(**

**Please read and review**

* * *

"**There is no greater sorrow than to recall in misery the time when we were happy."**

**~Dante**

Teresa lay in the grass as the breeze fanned across her face and ruffled the leaves above her.

Tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of the people that she had lost, they rolled for her mother whose life was taken by a drunk driver. They rolled for her father who had taken his own life in grief. And they rolled for the three peoples whose lives were just recently taken by the killer in which they were tracking.

Kimball Cho had unknowingly gotten into a car with one of Red John's men. They had gone for a drive and Cho had never come back. His body was later found in a field.

Grace Van Pelt had been abducted by Red John himself and brought to a secluded place where she was held for 6 weeks and repeatedly raped and beaten. She was kept there until another Red John had managed to abduct Wayne Rigsby as well.

He had tied Wayne to a chair and forced him to watch as Grace was sliced open and slowly died, before he himself had been killed.

So now here Teresa lay at the grave site of three of her team members and friends, thinking of everything that they had gone through.

And she couldn't help but to think of the only other member of their team that had survived, Patrick Jane.

He blamed himself for the deaths of their teammates and friends. He felt that he had put them on Red Johns radar. And that if he hadn't have joined the team that they would still be alive.

He had eventually told her that he was leaving and had taken off to his family's house in Maryland.

So now she was alone, thinking about everything that they had gone through, the good times, the bad times and how there were no longer any more days left together to create new memories.

She got up off of the ground and looked back at the stones that had her family's names engraved on them and turned around and left.

Her life was different now and would never be the same.


	26. Storms

Okay my favorite book is 1984 by George Orwell. I don't know why it just is.

I know that my last post was, well, depressing and morbid. So hopefully this one is better. I have another that I'm finishing that is fluffy. It will either be posted today or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show or characters.

* * *

"**Home is a shelter from storms- all sorts of storms."**

**~William J. Bennett**

His stomach seemed to do summersaults when he looked up at the clock that read 12 noon, and then looked to the dark and empty office or Teresa Lisbon.

She was never even a half hour late for work, so for her to not be there was making him very nervous. And his nervousness had led him to be very fidgety which was driving his teammates crazy.

"Jane, will you just sit down already?" Cho asked irritated as Jane paced across the room.

Jane just ignored him as he continued to pace.

"She's never this late." Jane stated as he looked over to the Asian man.

"She's probably taking the day off." Cho shrugged.

"But what if she's not?" Jane asked as he stopped in front of Cho's desk.

"Go ask Minnelli, he could tell you." Grace Van Pelt said kindly.

Jane looked at Grace before nodding and quickly leaving the room

He pounded on Minnelli's door and waited a few moments before walking in.

"Yes, Jane?" Minnelli asked as he looked up.

"I just noticed that Lisbon isn't here and I was wondering if you could tell me where she might be." Jane asked calmly.

"She took the day off." Minnelli stated and went back to his paperwork.

"Thanks." Jane said and left. He didn't, however go back to the office; instead he went to his car and headed towards Lisbon's.

**03301989**

He pulled up in front of Lisbon's house only to find the lights off and the drive way empty.

Sighing, he turned off the engine and sat in his car for a few minutes before getting out and going to the porch where he sat on a comfortable swing and waited.

He sat swinging for a few minutes when he looked over and saw a small stack of books to his left.

Picking up a book titled, 1984 by George Orwell, he sat back and started to read.

**02061997**

It was well over an hour before the sound of tires on gravel pulled his eyes from the pages and to the car which was coming up the drive way.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked as she got out of her car.

He beamed at her and held up the book in his hands.

"It is kind of scary huh, the thought of big brother?" He asked before turning back to reading.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

"Minnelli said that you took the day off, so I came to say hello but you weren't here so I picked up this book and have been here ever since." He shrugged. "Where were you?"

"I was busy." She said as she walked past him and a familiar smell assaulted his nostrils.

"Who were you visiting?" He asked quietly.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Wh-What?" She asked nervously.

"You just came from an institution. I can smell it all over you." He said as he put the book down and looked at her.

She looked down at the ground and sighed, she knew that there was no sense in lying to him, he would just know and get the information out of her anyway.

"My brother." She said. "He was born with mental issues that just got worse after our parents died."

"I'm sorry." Jane sighed.

Lisbon shrugged and unlocked the door.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No." He said. "Thank you anyway."

She smiled at him and walked through the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane."

He smiled at her and went back to his car.

There was a time to tease her and drive her insane, but now wasn't the time.

Lisbon looked out the window as she watched Jane get in his car and drive away.

She was thankful that he just left her alone.

Every time that she visited Henry she went home feeling as if a storm were raging in her head.

She walked over to her couch and lay down where she eventually fell asleep.


	27. Walls

Okay so I've noticed that most of these are really depressing so I wanted to put some fluff in. I hope this comes out okay.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldnt be making chicken nuggets and french fries for supper.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Sometimes we put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."**

**~Author Unknown**

Teresa lay on her bed snuggled into the warm body that lay behind her, as she thought about everything that had been said and done.

It had just been earlier that night that he had shown up at her place and instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the passion that he possessed.

Now here she was, naked, sated and in his arms.

"Stop thinking so much." He whispered in her ear. "I can hear the gears in your head turning."

She chuckled lightly and turned around to face him.

"You make me think a lot." She said softly as she ran her fingers through his curls.

"Really, so what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I was thinking why me?" She said.

He pulled back from her slightly and looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, out of all the women that you could be with, why did you choose me?"

He rolled unto his back and pulled her on top of him slightly.

"I choose you because you are everything that I want to be." He admitted. "You are strong, brave, amazing and caring. Plus you are the only person that I have met that truly and completely care about me."

"I'm not that great Patrick. And others care about you as well." She said.

"You are great Teresa. And you are right. Others do care about me, but not like you do. They care about me as someone that helps solve cases, that drives them insane and maybe as a friend. But they, unlike you, don't care enough about me to break through my defenses and see who I really am. They only see the broken, arrogant man. You see who I was, who I am and who I can be with help." He explained.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I couldn't imagine not seeing you for who you are." She sighed.

"That's one of the reasons that I love you." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said as she sighed in content.

She snuggled further into his chest and slowed her breathing as she fell asleep.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"_How did I get so lucky?"_ He thought. _"How did I get a second chance, and with someone as amazing as Teresa?"_

He shrugged lightly as to not disturb her and let sleep over take him.


	28. life

Sorry for the delay and that this is so short.

Disclaimer: If I owned the show I wouldnt have to be applying for financial aid.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**The life of every man is a diary in which he means to write one story, and writes another."**

**~James Matthew Barrie**

I had known my wife since we were children. It was the stereotypical story.

I hated her, she hated me. She moved away and when we met again we fell in love…Pretty corny huh?

Well that's the way that it happened. We fell deeply in love, married and shortly after that we welcomed our daughter into the world.

Life was great. That was until a big business man came along and asked me to use my 'abilities' to do a show for him.

I agreed and life went from great to amazing. I was getting a lot of money which made it so that Rachel could stay home with Emily and we had the money to buy our daughter the best of the best and never had to worry much about bills.

But then I went and made the biggest mistake of my life… I went on television and taunted a serial killer…And paid the price.

I'll never forget reading that letter or opening the door to see my beautiful wife and daughter lying in pools of their own blood.

I was later sent to a mental hospital after I tried to take my own life.

And eventually, after being released, I became a consultant and helped to catch killers such as the one that took my family away. I just wanted to help prevent other families from going through what I had.

My consulting led me to the California Bureau of Investigation.

Here I met the people that would help me to heal and to live my life in the light rather than in complete darkness.

It was also here that I learned that I would never forget Rachel and Emily, but I could have another family, be happy again.

So that's what I did. I feel in love again, married again, and became a father.

I didn't forget my family, I didn't give them up. I just added to it.


	29. Dizzy

Here is another extremely short oneshot...Sorry.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**I'm so in love, every time I look at you my soul gets dizzy."**

**~Jaesse Tyler**

I found it obnoxious the way that the women around me seemed to think that I had been given a gift of sorts when my boss had told me who my new consultant was to be.

It was even slightly repulsive the way that said women tended to swoon over just the idea of this man.

However the moment I set eyes on him for myself I understood where they were coming from.

He looked like a Greek god out of some high school mythology book with his bright, piercing blue eyes, his brilliant smile and you can't forget his golden hair that was in curls around his crown.

Then he spook in a nice soothing, smooth voice that made my knees feel like jello, my mouth go dry and my tongue feel as if it had been permanently plastered to the roof of my mouth.

And even now after working with him for over a year, and after having him annoy me until I feel like jumping in front of a speeding truck. I still can't help but feel like a teenage girl who has just been asked out by the hottest guy in school.

And as he holds me in his arms and we sway to the music that surrounds us. I can't help but think that I'm the luckiest person in the world.


	30. Coffee

OK first of all I don't remember who gave me this quote...Sorry. But thank you to whoever did give me this and to everyone else that has given me quotes and of course to the people who have reviewed.

I'm not sure if I like this oneshot...Oh well...Only three more to go before this is over.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**Coffee, chocolate and men, some things are just better rich."**

**~Author Unknown.**

Teresa Lisbon smiled as she walked into her office and found a small arrangement of things on her desk that were not there when she had left the night before.

There was a cup of coffee a large bar of chocolate and a small parcel wrapped in tissue paper and ribbon.

She sat behind her desk and pulled the small parcel closer as she on wrapped it. She took the cover off of the box and gasped as she took in the diamond bracelet that sat in the box.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked as he came into her office and closed the door behind him.

Teresa just sat in silence at a loss for words as Jane closed the blinds and took the seat across from her.

"It's beautiful, but it must have cost a small fortune." She eventually said.

"What's the sense of having money if you don't spend it?" He shrugged. "Anyway today marks a year of you putting up with me."

"Patrick, I've been putting up with you for 3 years now." Teresa chuckled.

"Professionally yea, but I'm pretty sure that this past year hasn't been all professional." He said making her blush profusely.

"No, it hasn't." She agreed.

"So I was thinking that tonight you come over, I'll make dinner and we can just hang out or we could get all dressed up and go out to some fancy restaurant."

"I'd prefer a quiet dinner."

"Good, so I'll see you at 8?" He asked.

She agreed and watched him leave before picking up the bracelet and placing it around her wrist.

**9482614**

"Come in." Patrick said as he opened the door and took Teresa's jacket. "Everything is done and just waiting to be eaten."

"Where is the food?" Teresa asked as she looked around and didn't see anything.

"This way." He said as he grasped her hand and led her outside.

Her face lit up into a huge smile as she took in everything.

There was small table set for two with two candles set on it, and in the pool where what must have been a few dozen tea candles, all lit and floating on the surface.

"Whoa." She sighed.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Should we eat?" He asked as he led them to the table.

They ate in silence for a time before Patrick looked over to her, and raised his wine glass.

"To our one year anniversary." He said.

"To our one year anniversary." She chimed.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked suddenly.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing as they thought of all the things that they had done together in the past year.

By the time that either of them was ready to end the night, the sun was rising.

"I should probably head home." Teresa said as she stood up and straightened her outfit.

"Okay." Patrick said reluctantly as he too stood up. "I'll walk you to your car."

Once at her car, she turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She said for the first time since they started dating.

He smiled brilliantly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." He said before she got in her car and headed home.


	31. Changes

Sorry for the long delay. I had some trouble with this and still dont like it much.

Only two more of these left and they will both be posted later tonight.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy, for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die in one life before we can enter into another."**

**~Anatole France**

Patrick Jane sat on the couch in the SCU bullpen and stared down at the small object that was sitting in his palm.

The gold band no longer encircled the finger in which it had been placed so many years ago.

It would longer bind him to the past that had haunted him.

He wouldn't let it.

He placed the small ring into his pocket and left the building.

**CHANGE**

He knew that it was late, but he didn't care.

He had to see her, tell her how he felt.

The door slowly opened to show an irritated Lisbon on the other side.

"What the hell Jane?" She asked sleepily.

He didn't say anything as he cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her lips to his.

A small gasp escaped her mouth as the shook wore off and she kissed him back.

They broke from the kiss and stared in shook at each other before Jane smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He said.

Lisbon stood staring at him for a moment before a small smile started to spread across her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." He repeated.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another, longer kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you too." She whispered.

She grasped his hand and led him inside where he closed the door and blocked out the rest of the world.


	32. Verdict of the past

Sorry that this is so short.

Please read and review.

* * *

"**We accept the verdict of the past until the need for change cries out loudly enough to force upon us a choice between the comforts of inertia and the irksomeness of action."**

**~Author Unknown**

The loss of someone that you truly love leaves you hollow. It leaves you with questions, doubts, anger, frustration and sorrow that threaten to fill every crevice of your being.

I had always kept my emotions buried as far inside myself as I possibly could, an unbreakable dam that held them all in like prisoners.

But when my mother died, the dam broke and my emotions came at me in one huge wave that flooded my system, drown my soul and left me gasping.

I had stated to rebuild my dam, but construction was hindered with the down ward spiral that my father had been pulled into.

And as I helped to take care of him and my brothers I realized that my dam walls had started to mend themselves into a hard shell of mistrust, pain and frustration.

They became spiky and jagged as if daring anyone to get close…No one did.

That was until I met him.

His walls were just as solid and intimidating as mine, he was just as broken if not more than I was.

And together we slowly chipped away at the others walls.

We found each other on the other side and we gained the love and trust that we had both been secretly searching for.

And together, we are no longer broken.

We are whole.


	33. We have known sadness

This is the very last oneshot for this series. Sorry that it is so short.

Please read and review.

And thank you to everyone who stuck with this and who reviewed and gave me quotes.

* * *

"**We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness."**

**~David Weatherford**

I've lived in darkness long enough that I have forgotten what it feels like to love and be loved.

I've forgotten how beautiful the world can be.

But no longer will this be my life, for the man who took my family away and made my life hell is dead.

I have fallen in love again, and the woman that I love loves me back.

My past no longer haunts my dreams. The back of my mind is no longer filled with images of death.

I'm no longer afraid of sleep. I'm no longer afraid of loving someone and of being loved.

And though I will never forget my family, and I'll never replace them. I will build onto my family.

I will marry again; I will become a father again. And this time I will do everything that I can to protect the ones that I love.

I've made mistakes, I've suffered the consequences and now it's time to be happy again.

One step at a time, one day at a time.

It will happen, it has to.

For I have lived in the shadows of my own quilt for so long that it has started to consume me.

And if I don't break free, there won't be anything left of me to give.


End file.
